1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to computing and in particular to the field of optimizing the building of KStore interlocking trees data structures.
2. Description of Related Art
The process of optimizing data structures and methods for accomplishing such is fairly common in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,655, entitled “Method and apparatus for optimizing and structuring data by designing a cube forest data structure for hierarchically split cube forest template” teaches a method to structure data that enables quick searching for particular aggregates and the compact storage of this data within a multidimensional database (MDB). U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,335 entitled “System and method for optimizing the structure and display of complex data filters teaches a system and method for optimizing the structure and visual display of complex data filters that are used to query a relational database.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20040103081, entitled “Method and system for optimizing data searches in tree structures” teaches a method for optimizing data searches in tree structures by organizing multiple search levels of data into sub-trees contained in fixed size blocks of shared external memory of an embedded processing system, and requiring each reference to the data to proceed from one-half of a sub-tree during a descent of the search tree based on a search pattern.
There are several limitations with the above methods of optimization and compression. While all of the examples deal with some form of data optimization, they all relate to schemes useful in optimizing the structure of data and queries in traditional relational databases.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.